Love's Wounds
by i.write.fanfics
Summary: Bella comes to Forks, but she knows what the Cullens are immediately. Why? her vampire boyfriend left her in Phoenix. She hates the Cullens, because they remind her of him. She hates Edward more, but what if certain circumstances make them fall inlove...
1. Reality

Hey readers, Hope you enjoy this story. Thanks to SmJkr, my editor for all the help!

**When Bella comes to Forks, it was because she was broken-hearted,**  
**because a golden-eyed vampire named Daniel Rosen left her.. in the**  
**same reason Edward did in new Moon. This vampire has the power to**  
**trick humans into believing he is a human,he does not glitter in the sun and he can make his eyes any color he likes. But Bella found out he's a**  
**vampire, and then the story unfolds like she loved him and he her, but**  
**things got messy when he almost killed her. He is a nomad, he has no**  
** never knew his human loved Bella too, but like Edward wanted to protect her from**  
**himself. So, he left her, much like how Edward did, and Bella comes to**  
**Forks, because she and her parents wanted her to fix her life again.**  
**She was broken-hearted, she was numb, but like in twilight, she meets**  
**the Cullens, the only different things is that she knows what they are**  
**in her first day, and she hates them, because they remind her of him. Bella is not Edward's "la tua cantante" in this story, i figured it**  
**will be harder if they're both angry at each other. Edward can't read**  
**her mind too, and Bella hates the Cullens.. so how will the Bella Edward loveteam unfold?... What if someone who is after Daniel comes after Bella? Who will save her? Will she even be saved? Will time run out? And what if "he" shows up at Forks, exactly**  
**when they fell for each other already? And what if he has a deep connection..with one of the Cullen's human lives?**

**

* * *

Chapter 1~Reality  
**

**~Bella~**

I made my way to the simple swing that for months had been our "romantic spot" and felt a shiver of nervousness crawl up my back. Last night, as I was enthusiastically chopping up some vegetables when my phone rang. I jumped in surprise and accidentally sliced my finger. I don't really know what happened, it was all too fast. One second, my fingers were a millimeter away from Daniel's(my boyfriend,the vampire's) mouth and then he was gone. I was too shocked to move but once my brain had started to work properly again so I could answer the phone, it had stopped ringing. He never returned last night, he didn't snuggle up with me in my bed and he didn't even call me. And today, I knew something was bound to happen, and the dread became fear.  
I saw Daniel, sitting on the swing that was usually mine, glaring at his knees in deep thought.  
"Okay Daniel, let's talk."  
The other swing in the playground was creaking in the wind, and the sound made me fidgety. We were alone, like we usually are. The breeze blustered through the playground as I sat down on the swing next to him. He got up and stood in front of me.

"Bella…." he started, and the tone of his voice made me even more scared. He never used that voice with me. It was so…dead, alien almost. I watched as he hesitated, like he wanted to stop the words from escaping his lips. I touched his arm, but he gently shook it off. By then I suspected what was happening, but I guess I was just too much of a coward to accept it.

"I'm leaving."

I knew it, but still it shocked me that he confirmed it. I tried to fight back the tears that welled up in my eyes. It was just so impossible.

"Wha… what?" I squeaked, even though I had heard what he said perfectly.  
I watched his hands ball into fists at his sides.

"Bella, I'm leaving. It isn't safe for me if you know too much."  
The tears won the fight and fell to my cheeks, because now, I was sure I knew what would happen after this. In fact, I was certain there wouldn't even be an "after".

"Are you going to come back?"  
"No." Why would he?

"Will I see you again?"  
Again, an emotionless, careless, solid no. I was starting to really hate that word.

I started to sob and my whole body shook. He didn't offer anything more; he just stood there looking at the ground.

"Is…is this because of what happened?"

I expected a yes but still he said no. And what he said next would be the words I heard over and over in my nightmares.

"Bella, I have to leave you now."

"Did you ever love me?" I whispered.

"Bella… please." He shot me a painful look.

"Did you?" I repeated again, because it was the only thing I wanted to know. Then he could leave me forever, and I would be ready. I couldn't understand the feeling but somehow I knew that after Daniel, something better was headed my way.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Bella please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

It felt like I had been slapped in the face. I was instantly drained of any emotion. He didn't answer my question. He didn't answer because he doesn't want to hurt me by telling me the truth.

He touched my cheek and left.

Somehow I managed to go to my house, because the next thing I knew, I was lying on my bed, the covers pulled up over my head. I cried myself to sleep thinking that maybe it was just a nightmare. That maybe tomorrow, I would see him smiling at me when we met on the swings in the park, like we had done every morning for the past four months since we'd been together. My angel was gone. Love, life, meaning… over. My world abandoned me and my heart broke to tiny pieces.

He's gone.

***  
Time…

The Days flew by.. I don't know how I managed them. The months flew away from me. I would just wake up, eat, take a bath, study, go home, sleep. The numbness was a blessing… but it seemed to hurt the people who care, like Mom. She wants me to go to Dad's little town. What a pity. My own mom doesn't want me. But deep inside, I know that is not true. She just hates seeing me like this. I think she knows that I broke up with Daniel, and she knows me enough not to press me for details, which is rare for her. She's just too…how will I put it? She's nosy. But this time, I know she knows how broken I am. She just left me alone, but I caught her many times with her head cradled in her arms. She met a guy named Phil, and they hit it off. Some part of me is happy for her, at least one of us has a happy ending. The rest of me just hurts. And I'm afraid that "rest" wins over the "part". But still, I try to tell her I'm happy. My acting skills are getting worse, and of course she had seen through the fake happiness. Last week she gently asked me if I wanted to move to Dad's. She reasoned that Charlie missed me, but of course I knew better. She's worried sick, and I don't like that one bit. I decided it was best for her relationship with Phil that I'm not around glooming things up. And she told me she and Phil were getting married and going to move to made me smile, but it still hurt. They seemed to glow with love and adoration, everything I missed about…him.

***  
On the day of my departure, mom cried herself silly. I reminded her that it was for the better and that it was her idea. She nodded, hugging me fiercely, saying countless "I'll miss you"'s and immeasurable "I Love you"'s I returned what she said, feeling a flick of pain at the words "I Love You". I got on the plane, received by my dad and all, and once in my room, I figured it was the best decision I ever made. Oh dear God, I never knew how wrong I would be tomorrow. The house was like what I remembered except for a few things here and there, my room hadn't changed at all. At dinner, (which I prepared) Dad reminded me that tomorrow I start school. Great. I lay in bed that night and let the tears flow. Soon enough, I was asleep, thinking this was just part of the nightmare, I would wake up from. Just my luck, of course, it's not a dream, it's reality.

I hopped into the Chevy, a homecoming gift from Charlie to me. I wasn't too disappointed about it, but not too happy either. I just felt like… whatever. Like I couldn't care less what my car looked like.

I'm numb. I drove to the school in a glum mood, the radio of my car was busily singing "Not Like the Movies" I didn't know who the singer was, I just heard the DJ say the title.

**(A/N: I heard it originally from my country by a Filipina singer, but idk if she just sang her version or if she really composed and sang it.. but I her.. hahaha. It's called "Not Like the Movies" by KC Concepcion, Just search it on youtube: not Like the Movies. KC Concepcion)  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm your average dreamer, I'm a true escapist  
Always expecting a happy ending  
Maybe I've been watching too many movies  
Maybe I should grow up and start pretending  
When I saw your face though, everything was slow mo  
And I started wondering "why?"  
Why can't it be?  
Just a pathway full of roses  
Leading to a sunset view  
With the one you've always dreamt of greets  
Why can't it be?  
It was like a movie scene, the way I fell for you  
Only you didn't fall, now it's not like the movies at all  
(…not like the movies at all..)  
Should a' kept my heart charged  
Should have been more patient  
Should I keep denying my addiction  
What was I expecting  
Did I have a vision of a scene  
That only lived in fiction  
Now I know that you are not gonna be my co-star?  
And it starts to wonder why.

I allowed a few, okay, many tears escape. I groaned and banged my head softly on the horn of the car. Why can I just forget him? I asked myself, as a few more tears escaped. Annoyed and determined to correct my stupid mistake, I turned off the engine and made my way to the office, ignoring the fingers being pointed at me and curious stares of my new fellow schoolmates. I entered the office and a kindly woman handed me my schedule and a map and wished me a nice day. I said thanks and ducked out. My first class was Literature, and like any other class, it was boring to the bone but tolerable for a freak like me. A girl named Jessica Stanley was my seatmate, and she seemed nice to talk to. She was wearing everything colored in lavender and violet. She told me it was her favorite color. "Go figure" was what I wanted to reply, but telling myself that would be rude, I just said it looked cute on her. She was pretty and kind, and if I was my normal self now, we might have had been best friends by the end of the day. But the thing is, I'm on "auto pilot" so I couldn't build a friendship with anyone right now. Maybe ever.

When lunch came, I sat an her table with Mike Newton, Jessica's boyfriend, (Cringe) and I forced a smile when she introduced me to him. They are a cute couple, it's just bad luck that I'm not too happy with relationships right now. In fact, they look perfect for each other. There were other people there on the table, Rowell Solo and Andriya Ivy **(A/N: they're two of my bestfriends, so just bear with me! I love them both!)** , another couple who held hands all through lunch. The last of the group were Julie Silvestre and Angelo Bower **(AN:Still 2 of my bffs!)**, two students Jessica said were the "smarty-pants's" in their group. I didn't know about them, but it seemed like they liked each other too. I could just feel it. I just could. But they seemed too shy to admit it. It proved to be correct when I remembered, in History earlier, Mr. Alvarez asked Angelo a question and he couldn't answer because he was looking at Julie. Mr. Alvarez asked Julie to "save" Angelo and both blushed. The whole class laughed as if they were little first-graders teasing about "crushes".

I realized I had to get away from this table, the hell, love was blooming everywhere! I finished up my veggie burger and laid my head on the table. And then I saw "them". An audible cry of "No" escaped my lips.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

V


	2. Biology

Hope you enjoyed that. :) here's the 2nd chap!

**

* * *

Chapter 2~Biology  
~Bella~**

I turned around. No. Why am I being punished?

"He's looking!" Jessica giggled from next to me.  
"Who's looking?" I asked at full volume.  
"SHHHHH!" she interrupted.  
"Edward Cullen!" she whispered, giggling girlishly.  
"Oh. So?" I said. I really had neither time nor tolerance for boys. Specially _vampire_, liar, boys.  
"Look!" Jessica said, pointing at a table across the way.

I turned around, knowing what to expect. I was hoping it was some pimple faced brat who disrespected authority and never washed his face. Boy was I wrong. At the table sat five gorgeous teenagers, each pale and beautiful with gold glowing eyes. I immediately thought of Daniel and what he was. As if sensing my gaze, he turned his gaze away from me. Bingo! Suspicion confirmed! Now what am I going to do?

"Who is he with?" I asked no one in particular.  
"The blond chick, that's Rose. And the scary huge guy next to her is her boyfriend and, uh, brother is Emmett. The little girl with the black hair is Alice. Next to her, the one who looks in pain is her boyfriend slash brother, Jasper. And of course Edward, the only single one. Of course he's too good for all the girls here. Like, don't even waste your time." Jessica said, a little grudgingly I thought.

I watched as they dumped their trays full of food, the lithe way the girls walked, the hulking grace of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I watched their _every_ move_.They're vampires_, I screamed inside my head. I was fighting so hard against the tears that swelled up in my eyes and fortunately I won the battle. I excused myself to the restroom and cried there silently. _Damn it_. I thought I had left everything behind? Why is it that when I want to forget something, I can't and when I want a new start, somebody won't let me, but when I want to be numb, someone else will suffer? After crying, which is stupid as hell, I washed my face and dried it with a paper towel.

I got out of the bathroom and Lauren, who for some reason hated me, asked me why I took so long.  
"I got lost" I mumbled. She glared at me.

Fortunately, the bell rang.

"Come on Bella, we have Biology." Angela declared shyly.

I nodded and snatched my bag.

I saw a balding man sitting behind the desk. The teacher. Mister Banner. The whole class was there-each one sitting and chatting with their seatmates, but the noise was still loud, so I guessed that class hadn't started yet. The teacher called the class to attention while Angela and I were in the door way, and I handed him my slip, biting my lip. Every seat was occupied. Then I froze. _Holy Cow!_ The only available seat was next to the bronze haired vampire. _Wonderful_ I thought sarcastically. I glared at him, and he stared at me as if I was crazy. He looked amused by my expression; the corners of his mouth were twisted to a half-smile. I wanted to turn my back on him and walk out the door, but being the coward I am, of course I didn't do anything. Mister Banner signaled to the seat beside Mr. Vampire. _I want to quit school._

I walked to my seat, wishing the ground would swallow me whole then and there. I could feel myself shaking, and of course with his senses and all, he noticed. The class started-something about the Phases of Mitosis. I didn't even listen; I've done this lab before. I could only hope we would do the lab the next day. Or never. I, being a very smart little girl, realized that they discussed it before, and that today they were going to do the freaking lab.  
_Grrrr._

"My name is Edward Cullen." I heard vamp-boy mutter. He has a musical, velvety voice.  
"So I heard" I answered in my best _whatever_ voice.  
"You must be Isabella Swan" he said with a polite tone. I snorted at his futile attempt at small talk and rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah." I don't know when this tough-chick side of me suddenly materialized, because hello, everyone knows there's nothing _tough_ about Bella Swan.

"Okay, begin the lab." Mr. Banner announced.

"I'll look first." I announced, grabbing the microscope. Unfortunately, he was planning that too, and our fingers over lapped on the neck of the microscope. His fingers were ice-cold, like _his_ were. I closed my eyes, how many times had I laced my fingers with _those_?

"Sorry" he mumbled, apologizing- I assumed- for the coldness of his hands.

To my utter shock, I mumbled "I'm used to it." I could feel my face burning up after that. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. _Shut-up, Swan._

"How?" he asked, with knitted brows. Fighting the urge to stick out my tongue at him, I shrugged.

I escaped his question using the microscope.

"Prophase" I announced.

"How?" he asked again.  
I ignored that.

"How?" he repeated again.

Irritated at myself, I said "Forget it."

He looked at the microscope and repeated my answer.

I wrote it down and he didn't release the microscope. So, I handed him the slide.

"Anaphase" he said, scribbling it down.

"Let me take a look."I growled. He was right. _Damn_. He smiled-and crap what a smile it was. It was dazzling-but unlucky for him, it reminded me of Dani- him.

I roughly snatched the microscope.

"Interphase" I said indifferently.

"May I?" he asked cautiously.  
"Go ahead."  
"You're Right" he announced, and I scribbled it down, noticing his fancy hand-writing.  
Just like _his._

We finished the lab work and an evil thought crept to my head.  
I looked at the wall clock. When it was about to ring, signaling the end of the class I whispered  
"I know what you are" and stalked out of the classroom.  
On the hall,I could feel my misery taking hold of me. This school year is going to be _hell_. At the same time, I felt wrong, cruel happiness. _Revenge_, because I shocked someone like _him_.

Like how he shocked me when he suddenly left. He's like them, they're like him. They act like humans, they lie about themselves. He acted as though he loved me, pathetic me, I believed him. He lied until I believed him, like I was just some pitiful toy he could bat around and it wouldn't matter, then he left me with a broken-heart.

"They're all the same" I whispered to no one in particular while making my way to gym...Brutal class.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I passed the small vampire girl with the black hair who had smiled at me. I answered her with a shrug. _I wonder what they're playing at._  
I didn't see my "lab partner" until dismissal. I couldn't help but to glare at him. To my surprise, he glared back. It irritated me and scared me at the same time. Irritated because he was fighting back, and scared because in a way, me telling him I know what he is is a threat to him and his family. _Vampires __don't__ like threats_.

I drove home in peace, except for the fact that I almost crashed when I heard my radio playing their "break-up songs".

***  
I prepared fried chicken and rice for Charlie and did my homework in my room. I closed the window over my desk when I thought I saw a flicker of red.

I felt goosebumps and felt like someone was watching me. _Ugh. This town is succeeding in making me crazy._

After another half hour of studying, I realized I was sweating. I decided to open my window again much to my squirming discomfort. I read some Macbeth before bed, then fell asleep pretty quickly. Which was, of course, ruined by my usual nightmare of him and me in park. I managed not to scream this time, but I woke up hyperventilating.

I glanced at my clock then out the window then back at my clock because in my exhaustion and remembered horror, I'd completely forgotten what it said. Oh, right, five thirty. "Better get up" I muttered to myself. The gentle morning breeze made me remember _him_.  
I sighed. It seemed like every little detail made me remember him. _Just forget him!_ I told myself. I looked to my window, debating if I should close the curtains or not. I took a step closer when I saw something: something red on the window frame. At first glance I thought it was copper wire from some rig Charlie had set up to keep the glass pane in its frame. I looked at it more closely and brushed it with a shaking finger. To my surprise, it was a strand of long, slightly curvy, red hair. I picked it up, wondering how the hell it got there in the first place. Maybe Charlie dated some girl and? _Eew._

_No_. My mind argued back. I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I dropped it, suddenly utterly repulsed. It fell to the floor but it was still visible because of the pine wood of my bedroom floor.

I started shaking, and after telling myself feeling scared was ridiculous, I stopped.  
Who would climb the window anyway? A burglar? _Right. In the chief's house._

Then I remembered _him_ again…him…his kind. _Them._  
I wondered suddenly if there's a redhead in their _coven_. Oh sorry, _family._

Feeling foolish, I decided I was, as usual, overlooking things, and that this mystery is just one of those things that make life less boring. The kind that has no explanation.

I dressed; made my way to the Chevy and shuddered at the task I was facing again-trying hard to ignore them.

I made my way to literature with Julie, who was in my class. In the next periods, I began to recognize by name some of the students. Then it was lunch again. I gritted my teeth and walked with Andriya. I bought a slice of pizza, grabbed a bite and quickly opened the book I packed-Jane Ayre. I chewed another bite and saw, in my peripheral view, you-know-who making their way to the cafeteria. I nodded at the appropriate times while Jessica jabbered away about who was a worse boyfriend; Eric or Tyler.

_The church burned_- I closed the book. I sipped my soda and chatted with Angela about Arizona. I found out she had spent the better part of her childhood there, too. She told me she loved the weather, and I assured her I did, too. She proceeded to ask me, why then, did I move here? I looked at Julie, who was having a chatty conversation with Rowell about student politics. Wrong move. I saw Mr. Vampire looking at me .He had that look, that look which I knew meant one thing-he's listening to my conversation with Angela. I gritted my teeth and said "Stop listening" under my breath. He looked startled, and I pursed my lips to hide the smile begging to show.

The bell rang. _Damn_, my 2nd day of Biology torture.  
"Stupid vampires" I growled under my breath, and smiled at the image I painted in my head. The group of five frozen in shock. I risked a glance and true to my word- all of them were frozen and gawking at me.

"C'mon Angela, I wouldn't want to be late!" I called to her and we walked away.

I was aware of him behind us, and I paced my walking faster than ever. When we arrived, we were early, the teacher wasn't even in yet.

"Damn" I swore under my breath and slid to my cursed sit. I bowed my head against the table as far away from his side as possible. I took a notebook out and opened it-Worst move ever, there was a pasted picture of me and _him_ in one of the sides. I turned it out,so the stupid picture will be hidden.. aware of my eyesight being fuzzy.

YOU LIED I began in hot, angry letters. I brushed away the tear falling down my cheek and pulled my hair over my shoulder to hide my face from him.

_When will that teacher get here?_

"Who?" the treacherous velvety voice asked.  
I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or if I just imagined it.

"Who?" he began again.

"Why should you care?" I snapped. He glared.

Mr. Banner walked in, with a wide television screen and a tape he waved in front of our faces. The lights went out, and then silence. My heart was the only sound I heard. I was hyper-aware of him less than an inch away from me. He had his head bowed too. He suddenly moved closer, and our elbows touched. I moved away. I suddenly realized how I missed that, _his_ coldness, _his_ touch against my skin.. _Stop thinking about him.  
_  
The movie ended after about an hour, and I yawned despite myself.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow class!" Mr. Banner announced, and I grabbed my red for gym. I groaned involuntarily. Once I changed out of gym clothes, I headed home.

Once I was in the safety of my room, (after making potato salad and steak for Charlie) I opened my backpack and noticed something missing. I forgot my notebook at Biology.  
_Crap Crap Crap_. I could only hope _he_ didn't have the nerve to get it.  
I noticed that now I was associating the title _him_ with two guys. The new one that made me think of the old one and the old one that broke my heart...

_My life is complicated.

* * *

_

**Please review. Thanks.**


	3. He What!

CLIFFIE COMING! :p

**

* * *

Chapter 3~He What?**  
**~Bella~**

The next day, I didn't go to school. I had a high-fever, and it irritated me to death. Maybe it's because of them. _Huh. Figures._ Anyway, the day passed by and I was too sick to even prepare Charlie dinner. Hell, I didn't even prepare myself lunch. He even went all the way and told me that I have to go to the hospital, like I would even agree. He's overreacting, like Mom. Actually, Mom was the one who suggested it when a worried Charlie called to ask if i always got sick like this... _Grr_. He just ordered something from a fast-food chain, which is unhealthy if you ask me, and forced me to eat it, because if I don't, "you won't get better."

By the next morning, I was completely fine. Charlie suggested that I go to the clinic immediately if I started feeling sick again. _Well, duh_! I wanted to answer, but I just said "Okay". _Now I'm having attitude problems_. _This town just makes me c-r-a-z-y._

As I parked my Chevy, Jessica, Angela, Julie and Andriya hovered near my car.  
When I got out, they all turned to me with concerned , actually all except one. Jessica just looks happy.

"What happened?" Jessica asked quite bluntly and I groaned. _Time for explanation about my sudden disappearance.  
_  
"I was sick yesterday…high-fever." I said in a sad voice.

"How are you now?" Angela intervened, and I shot her a thankful look.

"I'm fine now, thanks guys." I looked around, and as if on cue, my eyes held the golden ones of none other than Edward freaking Cullen. He seemed relieved, and suddenly he turned smug. _Crap! My. Notebook._ He suddenly looked away, and I turned to my friends. The bell rang.

"Bye guys!" I said, hurrying with Andriya for Literature.

When it was finally lunchtime, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Just a few minutes and I get to have my notebook back.... I ordered hot chicken soup and a bottle of water, and sat with my usual crew.

They all smiled at me, then Jessica asked me if I would "please" join them on their dress hunting trip tomorrow to Port Angeles.

I groaned involuntarily.

"Why dress-hunting?Prom?" I asked lamely.

"Um, no, it's the Winter Dance, 3 weeks from now." Angela answered, and I weighed the options.I needed books to read, some warmer clothes maybe.... But that meant I had to go and "have fun".

"Please, Bella?" Julie asked with pouted lips.

"Um- I'll ask Charlie first okay? And I'm not going to buy a dress, okay?" I told them fast, because the bell might ring any minute now.

"Huh? Um, but ,Bella , if you won't buy a dress , what will you wear for the dance?" Jessica inquired.

"I'm not going to the dance." I answered, hearing finality ring in my tone .

"But how 'bout Tyler?" Andriya asked with knitted brows.

"What about him?" I blinked at her.

They exchanged looks, and I waited for them to explain.

"Told you it wasn't true ." Angela mumbled.

"Tyler told everyone you're going to be his date!" Jessica exclaimed. I almost choked on my soup, and I had to chug down water first before I could answer.

"He what?"

In the background, I saw _him_ chuckle from my peripheral view.  
_The stupid vampire thinks this is fun? Oh, he's going to die. Again._

"Psycho" i said under my breath, and one of them, the huge brawny guy gave me a thumbs-up. The blonde girl glared at him though.

"Why the hell did he do that ?" I asked quite a bit loudly, a few heads even turned to my direction. I flushed. _Crap._

"I don't know" Jessica answered with a shrug.

"Because you're pretty!" Andriya exclaimed. _Biggest lie ever?_

"Agree" Angela and Julie said in unison.

"That's ridiculous, First things first, nothing on this earth can make me go to the dance, and second, I won't go to the prom- with anyone-even if it's the last thing I do!" The little audience around me giggled, except Jessica. But I couldn't to see the humor in the situation. _How could he? I've known him for like 3 days, talked to him for 3 seconds, and now I'm his freaking date?How can he be so foolish? Who does he think he is?  
_  
The bell rang.

"Bella, we have to get going. Call me later when you ask Charlie!" Jessica announced.

"Fine." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Bye!" Julie and Andriya hurried off to their next classes and I walked with Angela.

We arrived at the classroom early again, much to my disappointment. Behind me, _Dracula_ followed.

I slipped to the cursed seat again, and looked under the table.

_Oh, God it's not here._

"Looking for this?" he said out of nowhere. I looked at his hands, and just like magic, my notebook was clasped in them. _Grr._

"Yes" I said, grabbing it away from him.

"What, no thank-you?" he asked.

I turned to him again.

"Well..."I smiled slowly..." No."  
I looked around, hoping for something to interrupt our "conversation" .

The class started; something about the first bacteria on earth. Mr. Banner turned on a video of wriggling cells dividing and multiplying while a low man's voice spoke in monotones.

When it ended, I headed out silently, clutching the stupid notebook.

Gym started and ended, and soon enough I was in the parking lot, when I passed their car. It was also beside Tyler's, who was grinning at me like an idiot. _Well, the heck with him._

I met _Dracula's_ gaze, and he mouthed one word. _Tyler._  
_Jackass_ I mouthed back. (A/N: sorry for the bad language, but it adds more color, haha!)

The petite girl with spiky hair suddenly grinned at me.  
I blinked. _What, she wants to be friends with me?_ I was torn between what to do, smile back or glare.

Instead, I pretended not to notice. It's just…hard to hate her. She's…nice, and besides, she's a girl. And she isn't like the other snobbish one who glared at me everytime we crossed paths.

That night, After telling me the family history of Jessica, Angela, Julie and Andriya, Charlie approved of my "shopping trip.". I called them one by one and I received plenty of "yay"'s and "thank you'"s.

I slept then woke up, without a nightmare, I should add. I looked around. I heard something. I walked till I opened my light, and disoriented, I saw what woke me-a pen fell across from the table. I looked around a second time-there it is again, the hope he came back for me. "He won't" I whispered to myself, while picking up the pen.

When I placed it on the table, I froze. There's a sheet of paper. Funny, I didn't leave anything here last night.... I picked it up slowly, noticing there were letters written on it and some red droplets too.

_**YOU WILL PAY FOR DANIEL ROSEN. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME; I WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM. JUST YOU WAIT."**_

I started hyperventilating.

* * *

Hope you guys like it? Please **REVIEW** to let me know what you think. Again, thanks to my editor!


	4. Port Angeles Bookstore

Previously:  
_I saw what woke me-a pen fell across from the table. I looked around a second time-there it is again, the hope he came back for me. "He won't" I whispered to myself, while picking up the pen. I groaned loudly._

_When I placed it on the table, I froze. There's a sheet of paper. Funny, I didn't leave anything here last night... I picked it up slowly, noticing there were letters written on it and some red droplets too._

_YOU WILL PAY FOR DANIEL ROSEN. HE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME; I WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM. JUST YOU WAIT._

_I started hyperventilating._

**Chapter 4~Port Angeles Bookstore  
~Bella~**

I don't know what happened next. I think I made my way to bed, never turning off the light. I stared at the ceiling the rest of the night, flinching like a rat when I heard Charlie's cruiser's engine come to life, and was startled when my alarm went off.

7 a. m. Wow. On a Saturday. A perfect day for almost everybody. _Except me, as always_.  
I sat up in bed, ignoring the screams of my tired muscles, and dressed quickly. I should have known better than to agree to go with my so-called friends last night. A tiny voice in the back of my head kept telling me "You're putting them in danger!" Of course then the other voice would tell that one to shut up and let me be normal for once.

I wanted to cry as I thought about the unfairness of it all, how everything seemed to want to put me down. Why can't I just be normal for once? Why was I ever born if this is all I'll feel? Helpless, pathetic. The perfect descriptions of me. Why am _I_ the one who has to pay for _him_? Him, of all the billion of people living in this world. What did I ever do? Except to love him, unconditionally and fall head over heels for him. Maybe that was my problem; I fell in head-first too fast. Other people, normal people, had to wait years for the kind of love I had found in _gulp_ him.

Jessica's Mercury horn beeped outside as I grabbed my purse.

Everything happened in a blur- I smiled feeling like the worst friend ever because I was putting everyone I knew in danger. I nodded and shook my head at the right times, but I never really… you know, "opened up". I gave them thumbs up or a frown as they tried on their dresses and flitted out with excitement to show me it. Just so I won't be ruining their shopping buzz, I bought myself a new pair of black Chuck Taylors,

feeling idiotic because I might not even get the chance to wear them.

Just when we finished eating at In and Out burgers, Andriya suggested we all see a movie. Guess what movie? Letters to Juliet. Oh no. Never will I see a romance movie ever again. Not after him. _Damn, stop thinking about him Bella_ .I politely declined, giving a lame excuse- "I'm going to a bookstore." Jessica nodded with pursed lips, while Angela contemplated whose side she'd join.

"Are you sure Bella?" Angela murmured, and I gave her a small nod. _Please go with them Angela… with me, you might be in danger.  
_  
I decided to take quick action, to lie._Desperate cases calls for desperate measures._

"I've saw that film err…in Phoenix." I said casually, careful not to look at anybody's eyes. Hey, I know this was the last week of showing, I saw the poster in Phoenix, hoping it will melt from my death glare,so that's a believable lie.

"Oh, that's settled then. We'll all watch and see Bella at... dinner!" Jessica said with an entirely fake smile.

"Which restaurant?" I asked them, sipping my soda.

"La Bella Italia!" Julie chirped.

"'Kay!"

"Everybody finished? We gotta' run guys! The movie starts in 15 minutes!" Jessica said.

"Bye!" I said while standing up.

As I walked out the door of the fast food chain, a terrifying thought came to my mind.  
_Don't go alone_. Afterwards, _Quit being stupid_. I wrinkled my nose, sighed, and wandered around till I reached a so-called bookstore.

I bought a book that caught my attention-Vampire Academy.

Really, the irony of vampires in real life, like _him, him,_ and _them_, is so unusual. If only they knew what real vampires were like.

_Vampires_….Some are good, the others are bad, but no one can be worse than the one who broke my heart..  
I loved once, past tense, and I hate all.  
Now, another one hates me too, enough to kill me because of another.  
_He_ lied, _they_ lie.  
_He'_s a jerk, they're _all_ jerks  
_He_'s a vampire, and they're _all_ vampires.

I think I bought that book,just for a devil plan of waving it at Partner's face,_if ever I'll live that long_.and I bought a new copy of Wuthering Heights because I left my old one in Phoenix.

I don't know how long I stayed in the book store. Time flew when I was surrounded by books. But I know that when I finished that, I bought an ice cream for myself, and roamed around the street, window-shopping. All the while having a panic attack every time I saw a flicker of red, and then when I looked at the clock it was 5:30 p.m. _Close to dinner._

I intended to walk and find that restaurant Julie had talked about, but me, being a very stupid girl, I got lost. By the time my feet were tired, it was already dark. _Damn._

I turned a corner, "maybe it's there," I mumbled with a sigh.

It was then that I heard footsteps behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I stole a glance over my shoulder and almost jumped for joy when I noticed it was just a bunch of other people. _Humans_. A _Male_ gang of humans.

I walked faster, determined to find the restaurant now. It's getting late.

"Wait for us, sugar!" one of them hollered.  
One of them wolf whistled and they all laughed. A deep, throaty, sadistic laugh.

I shivered. _They're just humans, Bella, they won't hurt you._

I started to walk faster.

Then I ran into a dead end.

_Calm down, Bella, calm down. They just want your money.  
Deep breathe in, out._

"Sugar, it's getting cold! Come over here! We can keep you warm!" one of them yelled, and the others guffawed. Tears were starting to burn in my eyes, but I didn't cry. _It wouldn't help anything._

This never happened to me before. _You're so stupid, Bella Swan._

They were getting closer, they were only just a couple of yards away, and they were still walking closer...

One of them was in front of all the others, and he was smiling at me. It was a threatening, predatory smile that made my skin crawl.

"We're getting closer there, babe! Just you wait!" This time, tears leaked_..wait_. Exactly what was on that.._No, don't think about that_.The one in the front was close to me now, and I instantly backed away. He reached for me, and I fought against his iron grasp. His meaty hands started to stroke my face, and then...

Headlights flashed. In an instant, my hands were free from his shackle-like hold. I closed my eyes, blinded by the lights, feeling my hot tears stream down my cheek, and the world was spinning, or rather, I was shaking.

"Get in" a voice said.  
It was controlled, _too_ controlled, but even to me, fury was evident in the voice.

I obeyed without hesitation.  
It didn't even matter that the car was a Volvo, that it was a vampire who spoke, that I was crying in front of Edward Cullen...

All I knew was that I was all alone, unsafe, pathetic and worst of all, heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Edward Cullen asked with a voice that could break ice.

"No." I answered and leaned against the door, while tears streamed down my face.

I felt him pull me to his side. Then, he pressed my body to his.  
I know I cried against his shoulder, and I know he stroked my hair and whispered comfort all the while.  
And best, or worst, of all, I know that I leaned against him and that I didn't even hesitate in doing so.

* * *

**please review!**


	5. Lifetime

**Okay. Sorry for the delay! here's the next chap!**

**Previously:**

_I obeyed without hesitation.  
It didn't even matter that the car was a Volvo, that it was a vampire who spoke, that I was crying in front of Edward Cullen..._

_All I knew was that I was all alone, unsafe, pathetic and worst of all, heartbroken._

_"Are you okay?" Edward Cullen asked with a voice that could break ice._

_"No." I answered and leaned against the door, while tears streamed down my face._

_I felt him pull me to his side. Then, he pressed my body to his.  
I know I cried against his shoulder, and I know he stroked my hair and whispered comfort all the while.  
And best, or worst, of all, I know that I leaned against him and that I didn't even hesitate in doing so._

**Chapter 5~Lifetime**  
**~Bella~**

I sat in the car, sobbing.

Maybe my near death experience made me grasp the real danger I was in. Perhaps now I truly understood how utterly defenseless I was. Everything is full of "maybe's" and "perhaps's". My mind buzzed with questions, adrenaline, anger, and fear. As whatever else occurred to me, it made me cry and realize that, in this situation, I was alone. He would never come and be my knight-in-shining armor. Dan wouldn't save me from this. He would never show up in school or my room or anywhere else and tell me to take him back. I couldn't even say his name straight now. Why? Because I finally accepted he would never ever be there for me ever again. I wouldn't see his face again. If I died, he would never have known or cared.

I wish it was all just simple, but it wasn't. I wish it was easy to accept the fact that the love of your life was gone, But no it wasn't. Well, at least now I realized that he wouldn't be back. I would just have to move on and forget him. It was time for me to make peace with the fact that at least, I got to love him. Even if he didn't return it. And now, I had to deal with the consequences of loving him. I'm not even angry now, I'm just grieving.

I had always thought that one day, I'd be seeing everything with him. Well, this was fate for you; chances are I won't be seeing anything at all, if the threat from the note was genuine and I knew it was.

"You're safe now," Edward murmured into my hair, while the tears cascaded out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I didn't trust my voice to answer and not reflect how I felt. Instead, I shook my head.

His hands rested on the small of my back as I shook with every sob, my own arms wrapped tightly around my torso trying to hold me hold on me was strong, yet it didn't hurt. I don't know why, but the feel of him around me made some of the misery evaporate. Maybe because my subconscious thinks this is Dan holding me, but I know deep inside that was not is _Edward_ holding me. And I take comfort from that.

"Stop crying please" he whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear. I was surprised by the gentle tone of his voice. He sounded pained, upset. I took some time to consider that.  
After 5 minutes or so, I finally calmed down. "I'm sorry" I whispered, drying my eyes on my sleeve.

"Don't be." he replied in a determined yet soothing tone.

Suddenly, I noticed how _awkward_ our position was.

Maybe he did too, because he released me, leaning away reluctantly.

"Oh, right. You must be in pain."  
It came out as a whisper. He nodded curtly.

I didn't realize I was still crying until he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. His hand was cool, gentle, soft. _Familiar._

"Sor-"I tried to say again.

"No."He cut me off sternly.  
His gaze was gentle, loving….

"I'll drive you back." He said, squeezing my hand.

I managed a small smile. His other hand stroked my face and I didn't pull away, it was comforting to feel that again. The _thump thump_ of my heart beating so fast with a little touch.

Only this time, _he_ was different. I sighed and his hand was back on the wheel, taking us home.

Next thing I knew, I was climbing out of the Volvo. We were at a restaurant. I didn't know how he knew where I was supposed to be, I had never mentioned it in the midst of everything. Jessica, Angela, and the others turned to me with relieved faces.

"We were so worried Bella!"Jessica half-screamed then stopped when she saw my eyes. Maybe I was glaring, maybe my eyes were puffy, whatever was in my eyes, it made her stop._Good._

"What happened to you, Bella?" Angela asked.

I sure didn't want to tell them, so I quickly whipped up a story.

"I ran into Edward" I mumbled gently, while Edward smiled at them. Julie confessed that they had already eaten while they waited for me.

"That's fine, I'm not hungry anyway." I said with relief, but I was hungry.

"You should eat," Edward muttered low, so only I could hear.

I took it as a cue.  
My heart thumped loudly. _He invited me to dinner._

"I'll drive Bella home, if that's okay?" Edward asked them.

Jessica's mouth was hanging open.

Angela was nodding with a small little smile.

Andriya was looking at Jessica and Angela.

Julie muttered, "That's okay with me."

Angela broke the silence.  
"Sure! Drive safely you guys! Glad you're okay, Bella!"

They hugged me one by one except Jessica, and walked back to Jessica's Mercury. Jessica muttered "what the hell" under her breath.

Angela was the last one. She muttered "Don't cry" and slipped a tissue into my jacket pocket then smiled and turned on her heel and walked to the car too.  
I turned to Edward. He was looking at me. I blinked at him.

"Shall we?" he asked with a squeeze of my hand. I didn't even notice he held it again._Thumpthump,thumpthump._

I nodded, and walked to the entrance. The waitress-or was it the manager?- turned to him cheerfully. _Too cheerfully_ in my opinion. She led us to a seat not twenty feet from her podium at the door. _This really is a bad idea._

"Somewhere more private?" Edward said, not even looking at her. I tried not to blush or giggle. _He was looking at me._ _Thump thump, thump, thump. ..damn._

She blinked and led us away to another table, and Edward grinned in satisfaction.

We sat down awkwardly. He fidgeted and cleared his throat.

"So..." I looked up at his eyes. His golden eyes. Daniel's eyes had been gold,occasionally when we are alone in the park or was the true vampire eyes who hunts animals-he said. But out in the public, they'd always been blue (he has the power of making us humans undetect him at all cost) to dim out suspicion. He had told me that all of his kind had red said he's never found another one who had golden ones like his. _Wow._

The waitress appeared.  
"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. Anything I can get you? Food? Drinks? Appetizer?"

I smiled timidly. _Vampires don't eat anything._

I wanted to say "blood" but that would ruin his mood. I know he probably knew what I was thinking too, and my smile became wider. He scowled.

"Sorry" I muttered. _So much for my attempt at humor._

"Coke" I muttered, knowing he'll know almost nothing about human food.

"Two Cokes." he echoed.

"I'll be right back with that."Amber said happily.

"How are you feeling?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Fine" I've been saying this lie ever since that day, it even sounded convincing. I almost fooled myself.

"I don't believe you."

_I'm a very good , convincing, Bella._

"Then don't." I challenged, then mentally kicked myself.

_He saved you Swan, show a little respect._

"Sorry" I mumbled again.

He nodded.

"Seriously, how are you feeling, vamp girl?"

_ did I get that nickname?_

I glared at him. He smiled nervously.

"Seriously, how are you feeling? Dizzy? Sick? Cold?"

My forehead creased as I pursed my lips.

"I'm fine." I said stubbornly again.

" In shock?" he murmured quietly with a tiny smile.

I scowled.

"Should I be?" I said, annoyed.

He chuckled.

"That won't happen, you know, me being shocked? No."I chastised.

"I figured as much. Please, just order something, Bella."

Right on cue, Amber reappeared with our drinks and a basket of garlic bread.

I smiled at the garlic bread like an idiot. Edward smiled too, and I know we're both thinking the same thing. Irony rocks. Here I am, a pathetic human eating dinner with a vampire, and of all completely unfunny things that could have happened, it's _garlic bread._

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Edward. I fought the urge to laugh out loud. Really, _I'm in a restaurant with a vampire who doesn't eat , and I'm about to nibble some garlic bread in his presence_.

"Bella?"

I couldn't help but smile when he said my turned unwillingly to me, and I smiled. The way Jessica smiles at me. _Fake._

"Err…mushroom ravioli." I said.  
It came out like a question.

"And you?" she turned to Edward again, and my smile grew.

"Nothing for me." I imagined him eating a plate of roast beef.

"Let me know if i can get you anything else." she said with a wink at Edward.

I don't know why, but the way she said it irritated me. Maybe because I had a pretty clear idea at what she was hinting. Or maybe something _more_. _Shut up, will you, Bella?_

"Drink" he ordered.

I drank and drank until I finished the whole glass. He pushed his towards me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. The cold from the soda made me shiver and, of course he noticed that, with his senses and all.

"Don't you have a jacket?" he murmured, his brows raised.

"Yeah" I replied.  
I looked at the bench beside me, realizing.

"But I left it in Jessica's car."

He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said, and shrugged into it.

I ignored the pleasant smell, and the urge to breathe in his scent. _At least for now._

He pushed the garlic bread basket to me.

I bit my bottom lip and took one.

"Really I'm not in shock." I protested.

"You should be- a normal person would be."

"Well I'm not really normal," I murmured.

To my astonishment, he nodded in agreement.

"Tell me, how do you know what I am?"

I sighed. Well, I knew this was coming.

"I'd rather not talk about it…yet" I murmured, then added "sorry."

Surprisingly, the hole didn't throb. Not as painfully, anyway. It did, but just a little bit.

"I understand."

I looked quickly at him-he was serious.

"But you have to, you know, we can't risk exposure." he added a little while after I stood staring at him with my eyes wide open.

I winced a little at the title-human. _Pathetic little human._

"I do know but don't worry, if that's what you're afraid of. You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. They'd think I was crazy anyway."

He shrugged."I guess. But you have to tell me sometime." He said the determination clear on his face.

"I know. But just not for a while...Please."

"Alright. But, we'll never forget, Bella. Eventually, you'll have to answer our questions." He said, slipping into the plural automatically.

"I will one day." I said. _If I'm still breathing._

His golden eyes held mine thoughtfully.

Amber reappeared for the third time, with my order.

"Changed your mind?"she inquired of Edward.

"No, but more soda please."

"Alright" she said, took the cups, and walked away disappointed.

I sifted through my mind for small talk.

"Why are you here in Port Angeles?"

He stiffened.

"Next question." he said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Next. Question."

"That was a simple question, _Dracula_."

"Right vamp girl, but it doesn't interest me, we have far more interesting topics to discuss."

"Fine" I groaned.

"And promise to stop calling me vamp girl."I said with my teeth clenched.

"If you stop using innuendoes about what I am"

"Deal."

"Deal.

"Why did you walk alone at night?" He said.

His voice surprised me, it was angry yet soft.

"It was a mistake. I got lost."I frowned.

_A mistake that could have cost my life._

"Thank you for doing that." I mumbled out of nowhere.

"Don't get offended but, why do I get the feeling that danger follows you everywhere?"

"It does." I said, staring at the garlic bread basket thoughtfully.

"Explain"

I shrugged.

"How much do you really know?" He muttered with a sigh.

"Enough for a lifetime." i replied.  
He don't know how true those words are. I know enough to make _someone_ call my _lifetime_ off.

***  
**  
SO, guys, how was it? please review! you know you want to! haha! we'd really appreciate it:) kay, thanks for reading.  
**

**~rexanne and julia**


	6. Cold

**CHAPTER 6 **  
**  
(BELLA POV)**

I looked out the window when I suddenly caught sight with the wall clock. It said 7:30. And my curfew lasts only until 7:45. _Damn._

He followed my eyes and frowned.

"We should go now" we said in unison, and I blushed a little pink.

I stood up, my muscles groaning because of my sitting so still while talking to Edward. _Guess what? Yeah. We're on first-name basis now._

The waitress took a long time walking till she reached us, taking precious gave the bill to Edward, and her fingers wanted so badly to touch his but he kept it far away. I laughed internally as Edward didn't even look at the receipt but just slipped a 20 dollar bill inside.

He nodded to me, and I hurried walking, but he caught up with me anyway and I can feel him beside me walking gracefully.

Inside the car, he kept on asking stupid questions such as "do you believe in magic" and "what's your favorite color". I think I smiled the whole time I was with him, and too soon we arrived at my house.  
Charlie's lights were still on. I glanced at the little clock in the Volvo, 7:55. I know charlie won't mind ten minutes, as long as he thinks I was with girls anyway.

I can feel my cheeks burning when I remembered i used to tell Mom I was with girls instead of Dan... _but that was another life._

"We could have had 10 minutes earlier if you hadn't complain so much at my driving." Edward grumbled.

I frowned at him, and said goodbye.

I was about to open the car door, but it was suddenly open, and he was outside, he opened the car door for me...just like in movies..._Stop thinking about that!_

I got out, but being me I stumbled in the step. He caught my hand, and grinned.

"Careful" he whispered in a too-near- spot in my ear.

I shivered and tried to get the electric current going in my hand because of his touch.

Once I was on my feet again, he asked me in a serious face to survive the night.

"How hard can it be?" I teased back, even though I knew it might as well have been close to impossible, with the note and all.

I glanced a tentative look on the door, expecting Charlie to come out any second now.

"He's on the shower" he muttered. I nodded.

He gave a final "salute" and opened the driver side.

"Bet you won't sleep." I told him and winked. He gave a dazzling smile, and I forced myself to turn around.

"Bella" he called. I turned back to him.

"I won't."he whispered tentatively, and added  
"Sleep tight" a little while later,as if he added something in his earlier sentence that was too low for me to hear.

I nodded, ordering my heart to shut the hell up.

***  
Once I arrived at my house, true to Edward's word, Charlie was in the shower.

"I'm home" I called.  
"Food on fridge!" Charlie yelled, and I frowned when I saw a take-out box on the table.

The phone rang suddenly, and I groaned.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God Bella! What happened! I've been calling you for ages!" Jessica's shrill voice demanded.

"Er...tomorrow."  
I begged her, for one thing, my father might be out any second now, and for the second, tiredness really was getting the best of me. hey, it's hard to be normal once you're a victim of attempted murder and spent dinner with a vampire.

"Oh, okay Bella." her tone said it was not okay, but whatever to her. _I really am tired..._

"Bye" I said. Thankfully, she replied the same and I hang up.

Charlie then asked how my day was. I was sure it was just small talk, both of us usually have nothing to talk about. And we're comfortable with that.

"Night Dad" I yelled as I climb the stairs. "night" he yelled back.

Once in the privacy of my room, I contemplated three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, Daniel Rosen will never be back.  
Second, someone who wants him to pay might kill me anytime because of him.  
Third, Edward Cullen is not an enemy anymore.. He's my ally now.

I brushed my teeth and showered for 5 minutes, brushed my hair in the drawer when I caught sight of the piece of red hair on the floorboard.  
_  
How much time do I have before whoever she is, comes after me because of Dan?_

That night, I hugged my pillow tight, with tears running down my eyes as I think about how my parents will feel when one day they find me dead. My heart started beating loudly because I know that Renee will blame herself and Charlie's guilt will eat him.

I realized also, with a resigned sigh, that this is the first time I'm not crying for Daniel. At least my heart's _love wounds_ healed before I time, I'm crying for myself, and the people who loves me and who actually cares when something bad happens to me, few as the are.

I was just smiling as I recalled the day me and Daniel said "i love you", even though I knew now that his part wasn't true and mine was now memory skipped back to the day he said goodbye, and my heart ached a little but I also felt acceptance that what we once shared was really a lie and there was nothing now, when a dream started.

_The swing swayed happily, but the sound was wrong. It was terrifying. I looked at the next swing, and saw my nightmare many nights before tonight: he wasn't there. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye something red materialized. "Time is over" a chilly voice whispered.  
_  
I sat up suddenly on bed, my head swirling with the panic rising in my chest. I blinked tears away from my eyes, wishing my heart will at least quiet down. The darkness made me feel disoriented, yet it was also comforting because I was afraid someone else might be here..someone from my nightmare.

I shivered when I realized my windows were open. A cold breeze made me freeze to my was not that cold, but reality hit me. Hit me hard.  
_  
I closed my windows last night._

Something cold touched my arm. I was about to scream, but then a hand closed over my mouth.

***


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry this is not an update.

* * *

I know it's against the rules to post an author's note w/o an actual chapter, but..

I just wanted to say sorry for not updating.

There's no explanation really, except that i've spent my time reading rather than writing.

I guess I lost my..inspiration, muse, whatever.

Anyway,

Whitecandles asked me if this story is up for adoption. Nope, it isn't.

but i am looking for an editor/beta.

So, if your interested, PM me why you want to edit this story.

but i do have a request, you have to be my friend for us to be able to work together nicely.

if you become the beta, you will enjoy the privileges:

~You get the whole plot, including the twists up to the ending

~You have my unending thanks for every chapter.

Oh, and Keep in mind, You'll have a friend in me.

Please PM me now :D


End file.
